


Потерянная душа

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Финн зовёт Рей из мира мёртвых и она решает его вернуть.





	Потерянная душа

**Author's Note:**

> Условный постканон, околофэнтезийное AU. Автор ничем не может объяснить жизненную необходимость именно такого формата AUшки и то, зачем вообще писал AU. Пейринги не прописаны, но их можно заметить в меру своих желаний.  
> Есть описание неаппетитных подробностей.  
> К тексту имеются иллюстрации [Kemonokage](https://kemonokage.deviantart.com/)

Это был странный сон внутри сна. Рей знала, что не бодрствует, и знала, что Финн остался на базе Сопротивления, в лазарете…  
Но знала, что и то, что она видит перед собой — правда.  
Финн тонул в чёрной жиже, куда его затягивало всё глубже и глубже.  
— Я тебя вытащу, — сказала Рей, протягивая ему руку. Она сама сидела на твёрдой поверхности рядом с ним и не понимала, почему Финн не выберется сам.  
— Нельзя, — сказал он. — Ты сейчас жива. Просто спишь.  
— Ты тоже жив, — ответила Рей.  
— Не здесь, — сказал Финн, — здесь я считаюсь мёртвым.  
А потом Рей, которая попыталась коснуться его плеча, откинуло прочь, и она вскинулась на кровати.  
В ногах дремал её зверь-спутник Биби, желтовато-белый, размерами едва ли крупнее хорька. Он подскочил, стоило Рей вскинуться, и застрекотал, спрашивая, всё ли в порядке.  
— Хотела бы я сама это знать, — честно ответила Рей.

***

 

Когда Рей росла, то ей говорили, что магия ушла из их мира, оставив после себя лишь осколки древних технологий и волшебных зверей-спутников, которые были умнее многих представителей разумных рас.  
Сейчас Рей знала, что те, кто пытался доказать, что волшебства больше нет, сами ничего не понимали.  
Аванпост Ниима, где она и выросла, стоял между пустыней и горами, непроходимыми большую часть года. Если бы не останки тех самых древних технологий, разбросанные по пустыне, наверняка здесь бы никто и не жил: аванпост забросили бы, и все они разбрелись по другим местам, в поисках лучшей доли.  
Но пока пережитки прошлых войн, последняя из которых окончилась только три десятка лет назад, оставались в пустыне — стоял и аванпост. Скупщики деталей на старых летальных аппаратах заявлялись раз в несколько недель, привозя на обмен еду и необходимые для жизни вещи.  
Однажды, как говорили Рей, так привезли и её. Оставили пятилетнюю девочку здесь, дав с ней запас пищи на пару месяцев.  
— Так щенков отдают на время, — любил говорить Ункар Платт, — ты берёшь из-за бесплатного корма, а потом осознаешь, что тебе вручили ненужную псину.  
Рей не видела, чтобы Ункар Платт держал собак, а любой зверь, который так или иначе оказывался у него, пойманный охотниками или привезенный на обмен, очень быстро попадал в похлёбку.  
Среди всех мусорщиков, которые постоянно жили на самом аванпосте Ниима или около него, Рей была единственным человеком. Она привыкла видеть вокруг себя существ разных рас, потому позже ей было странно оказаться среди людей.  
Позже — это когда она повстречала Биби, когда на аванпост напали солдаты Первого Ордена, когда она встретила Финна, когда сбежала на старом летальном аппарате…  
Приключения начались неожиданно, Рей о них не просила, как и не просила втягивать её в очередную войну, происходящую в большом мире за горами.  
А ещё она не просила о магической Силе, из-за которой и смогла поднять в воздух ту «птичку», которая уже не должна была летать…  
К добру или худу, но мир не лишился волшебства, просто его разучились применять по-настоящему.  
Теперь у Рей был наставник, который должен был научить её магии. Но сны мешали ей ещё больше воспоминаний о прошлом.

***

 

— Любопытно, — сказал Люк, когда Рей рассказала ему о своём сне.  
Они сидели за столом в той комнате, где обычно практиковались в Силе. Небольшой стол занимал почти всё пространство, окон тут не было. Как и других вещей, только голые стены, стулья и пара подсвечников на столе.  
Одним из первых заданий Рей стало научиться зажигать свечи Силой, чтобы не сидеть в темноте. Она освоила этот навык не сразу, но, как сказал Люк, быстрее, чем он сам.  
Рей не решалась сказать, что у неё поначалу выходило плохо, и потому Биби привык носить ей спички. Пусть она и достаточно быстро поняла, как создавать пламя… но спички её очень успокаивали.  
— «Любопытно»? — переспросила Рей, зевая. — Это всё, что вы можете мне сказать?  
И на ней, и на Люке были одинаковые светлые штаны и туники. Рей всё порывалась спросить, стирал ли её наставник одежду Силой до её к нему прибытия или руками, как теперь это приходилось делать ей.  
— Я подозреваю, что это не просто сны, — сказал Люк, задумчиво потирая подбородок под клочковатой бородой. — Скорее всего, Финн пытается с тобой связаться.  
— В каком смысле «связаться»? — уточнила Рей. — Он говорил что-то о том, что мёртвый или считается мёртвым… но ведь это неправда. Да?  
Люк ответил ни сразу и заговорил очень осторожно, даже нехотя:  
— Не знаю, слышала ли ты, но Кайло Рен из Первого Ордена когда-то был моим учеником.  
Рей кивнула, подобные разговоры ходили в Сопротивлении, пусть она и пробыла там недолго, но ей хватило времени узнать о них. Это звучало как слухи и обсуждалось так же, тихо и неуверенно.  
— Он… исследовал не лучшие направления в Силе, — продолжил Люк, — например, как разделить душу разумного существа и его тело, не убивая при этом.  
Огоньки свечей трепетали, бросая блики на стены, пол, полированную поверхность стола и лицо Люка. Рей показалось, что это смотрится жутковато, почти так же, как когда меч «позвал» её через Силу и показал видения не то прошлого, не то будущего.  
— Боюсь, — продолжил Люк, — когда Кайло Рен ранил Финна… он мог это сделать. Тело осталось здесь, а душа… душа может быть в мире мёртвых.  
Рей покачала головой. Она помнила тот бой, помнила, как напитанный магией меч Кайло Рена опустился на спину Финна. Ей казалось, что ещё секунда, и он разрубит его тело пополам, но этого не произошло. Финн просто рухнул в снег, а на его спине была огромная рана. Он не истёк кровью лишь потому, что меч пылал от вложенной в него Силы и прижёг края раны.  
— Но зачем это делать? — спросила Рей, стараясь изгнать из памяти образ умирающего Финна.  
— Это могло получиться случайно, — пожал плечами Люк, — Бен… Кайло не всегда понимает, что именно он делает и сколько Силы использует. Или он тренировался… как бы там ни было, сейчас душа Финна может быть в мире мёртвых и потому она не может воссоединиться с телом и он не приходит в себя.  
Рей кивнула.  
— А может это оказаться… просто сон? — спросила она.  
— Ты ощущаешь его как просто сон? — в ответ поинтересовался Люк.  
Отвечать на это Рей не стала.  
— Я так и думал, — сказал Люк, — но, если ты захочешь вернуть Финна, то тебе стоит спросить о мире мёртвых у моей сестры, Леи Органы. Пусть она и отказалась учиться управлять магией, но в этой теме — намного сильнее меня.  
Это было… неожиданно.  
— Почему? — спросила Рей.  
— Потому что там, где училась Лея, считалось нормальным давать детям знания о загробной жизни.  
— Но тогда мне придётся уйти, — пробормотала Рей. — Если решу узнать, как вытащить Финна…  
— Если ты считаешь, что должна уйти — тогда уходи, — сказал Люк.  
Рей опустила голову. Она ожидала, что учитель будет её отговаривать, что станет напоминать о том, как важно закончить обучение, но ничего подобного. В его голосе не звучало даже осуждения. Да и, в конце концов, он сам предложил это.  
— Почему вы так легко меня отпускаете? — спросила Рей. — Почему подталкиваете?!  
— Потому что когда-то был похож на тебя, — ответил Люк. — Если бы меня позвал Хан, я бы не задумывался ни секунды. Ни тогда… ни сейчас.  
Рей кивнула. Даже в той глуши, где она росла, рассказывали истории о приключениях Люка Скайуокера, Леи Органы и Хана Соло. Они были героями её детства и легендарными фигурами, а об их дружбе и взаимовыручке даже слагали песни.  
— Может, пойдём вдвоём? — предложила Рей. — Отыщем Хана и Финна вместе.  
— Не думаю, что он там, — покачал головой Люк, — многие рождаются вновь или растворяются в мире, мало кто остаётся духом, ещё меньше дают знать о себе живым или хотят этого. Раньше ко мне приходили духи моего отца и учителя.  
— А потом прекратили? — спросила Рей.  
— Да, — ответил Люк, — много лет назад.  
Он собирался сказать что-то ещё, но грохот в соседней комнате их отвлёк. Рей вскочила на ноги и схватила посох, Люк тоже поднялся, но доставать меч не спешил.  
— Это звери, — сказал он, — готов поспорить, они опять что-то перевернули.  
Стрекотание Биби и пыхтение Арту говорили, что он, скорее всего, прав. К тому же Рей не ощущала опасности. Она подошла к дверям и выглянула в соседнюю комнату, а Люк поднял ладони, а потом резко свёл их вместе.  
— Никто не проходил через внешний контур, — заметил он.  
Да и Рей уже видела: Биби прыгал, крутя хвостом, среди разбросанных по полу кастрюль, Арту поглядывал на всё это, вспрыгнув на стол.  
— Это значит — тебе точно пора уходить, — сказал Люк.  
— Что? — Рей обернулась к нему. — Из-за животных? Я обещаю, Биби так себя больше вести не будет… да и, может, это вовсе не он, а…  
— Дело не в нём, а в тебе, — сказал Люк. — Ты дёргаешься и нервничаешь, ты готова кинуться в бой без причин. Учиться у тебя сейчас не получится.  
Рей вздохнула.  
Арту фыркнул со стола, он был зверем-спутником, как и Биби, но с серебристо-синеватой шерстью, похожий на крупного барсука.  
— Удивительно, что маги прошлого создали их, а они пережили этих магов, — сказала Рей, когда Биби подбежал к ней и привстал на задние лапы.  
— Так обычно и бывает, — кивнул Люк.  
— Жаль, что в глубине веков это колдовство потерялось, — вздохнула Рей.  
Люк фыркнул.  
— В «глубине веков», — повторил он, — Рей, ты встречала Трипио?  
— Человекообразный зверь-спутник вашей сестры? — уточнила Рей. — Конечно. Он болтливый.  
— Его собрал наш с ней отец, когда был ещё ребёнком. Магия не так давно исчезла, просто все предпочли об этом забыть. А в его времена волшебство считалось… нормальным.  
Слова Люка звучали странно, но учитель ведь не стал бы врать ей, верно? Рей присела и рассеяно погладила Биби.  
— Я оставлю меч, — сказала она, — как залог того, что вернусь, когда спасу Финна.  
— Можешь взять его с собой, — ответил Люк. — Я тебе верю.  
Но Рей уже приняла решение. К тому же, боевой посох был ей привычнее.

***

 

База Сопротивления располагалась на одном из множества летучих островов, поэтому она никогда не оставалась на одном месте.  
В прошлый раз Рей сюда привезли, но инструкцию, как снова отыскать базу, если понадобится, она получила. Дорога заняла около недели, и каждый день приходили сны о Финне.  
— Как думаешь, это потому что я хочу их видеть или потому что он хочет связаться? — спросила Рей у Биби.  
Эту часть пути она шла пешком, только в компании зверя-спутника. Тот ответил свистом и пощёлкиванием, примерное значение которых было: «Мне-то откуда знать?».  
— Ну, вдруг, — пожала плечами Рей. — Сегодня мне приснилось, что Финн заживо горит в огне. Но при этом он стоял рядом и говорил не выдумывать лишнего. Выходит, я видела и сон, и его?  
Биби не ответил. Строго говоря, он не был её зверем-спутником. С самого начала он принадлежал По Дэмерону, одному из пилотов Сопротивления, которого спас из плена Финн, и их летальный аппарат разбился в пустыне. Потом Биби думал, что По умер, а потом отыскал Рей.  
Зверей-спутников создали маги, пусть они и слушались не магов, но, если поблизости оказывался кто-то владеющий Силой, то его приказы становились для них важнее. В теории во всяком случае, как убедилась Рей, иногда звери-спутники выбирали хозяев по каким-то им самим ведомым принципам, и очень трудно было их переубедить.  
Биби привязался к ней, начал реагировать на её эмоции и последовал за Рей к Люку. Даже если бы прошлый хозяин попытался его удержать — не смог бы. А он и не пытался.  
— Скоро ты увидишь По, — сказала Рей. — Соскучился?  
Биби пискнул и подпрыгнул на месте.  
— Я так и думала, — улыбнулась Рей.  
Она посмотрела вверх, на кроны деревьев над головой: они пожелтели с тех пор, как Рей пролетала над местными лесами. Удивительно: ей казалось, что прошла лишь пара недель с плена у Первого Ордена и ранения Финна, но тогда была весна, а сейчас — уже осень.  
Рей часто казалось, что природа, деревья, трава и кустарники — это что-то невообразимо сложное, переменчивое и непонятное. Пески пустыни никогда не менялись, ночи всегда были холодными, а дни — ужасающе жаркими. Казалось, что за те четырнадцать лет, что она жила там, не изменилось ничего… а здесь можно было оставаться на одном месте и видеть перемены каждый день.  
Биби стукнулся в ногу Рей, предупреждая её о том, что скоро сворачивать с дороги в лес. Дальше нужно было пробираться без проторенных путей. А когда они дойдут до нужной точки, подать сигнал, чтобы с летающего острова за ними спустились.  
— Я помню, — сказала Рей, поправляя сумку, переброшенную через плечо. — Не волнуйся.  
Биби пискнул и вильнул хвостом.

***

На летающем острове что-то должно было поменяться, но Рей была здесь слишком мало времени, чтобы запомнить детали. Потому здесь для неё всё выглядело почти так.  
Ряды летальных аппаратов, множество зверей-спутников всех расцветок, а ещё люди в ярких комбинезонах и лётных куртках. Больше представителей человеческой расы, чем Рей когда-либо видела.  
Её встретил внизу и поднял наверх старый знакомый — По Дэмерон, тот самый предыдущий хозяин Биби и пилот, которого спас Финн. И ради которого тот самый Финн пошёл против Первого Ордена, которому служил.  
Рей лично познакомилась с По тогда, весной, после прибытия на базу Сопротивления. До того она слышала рассказы о нём от Финна и его голос, когда он связывался с «Соколом» на котором летела Рей.  
Они наткнулись друг на друга во время празднования и не знали, что правильно в таких случаях говорить.  
Теперь было легче, у них появилась тема для разговора: Финн.  
— Ему не лучше, — сказал По в ответ на вопрос Рей, — но и не хуже. Все раны зажили, но в себя он так и не приходит.  
— Это грустно, — ответила Рей.  
— Да, но я прихожу каждый раз, как есть возможность, — заметил По, — говорю с ним. Не уверен, помогает ли ему, но мне так спокойнее.  
Во время недолгого пребывания здесь, она слышала, что По красивый. Она сама не слишком хорошо разбиралась в человеческой внешности, поэтому не могла сказать, как сама относится к тому, как он выглядит и считать ли вьющиеся тёмные волосы По, кожу оливкового оттенка, его нос и улыбчивые губы красивыми. Но он был дружелюбным, нравился Биби и Финну. Этого Рей вполне хватало, чтоб относится к нему без привычной настороженности.  
— Ты здесь по какому-то заданию от Скайуокера или решила сбежать от него?  
— И да… и нет, — ответила Рей, — вообще-то, я хотела поговорить с генералом Органой… Это касается Финна.  
Она сама не могла сказать наверняка, почему сказала последнее. Но посчитала, что По нужно знать. Ведь он явно привязан к Финну.  
При мыслях об этом Рей одновременно и стало чуть обидно из-за того, что её самой нет рядом… и радостно, потому что кто-то есть. Если Финн очнётся, то он не окажется в одиночестве.  
— Расскажешь, как именно? — спросил По.  
— Мне сначала нужно поговорить с генералом Органой, — ответила Рей.  
Она думала, что на этом разговор окончится, но По кивнул на её посох и поинтересовался, так, будто они не говорили ни о чём другом:  
— Встретила бандитов по дороге?  
— Парочку, — ответила Рей, — но я не очень интересная цель. Разве что из-за Биби нападать, а так не кажусь очень богатой.  
— Зато объяснить, что воровать не стоит, можешь.  
— Я стараюсь следовать первому правилу джедаев, — улыбнулась Рей, — избегать боя.  
По ухмыльнулся и спросил:  
— И получается?  
— Не особо, — честно ответила Рей.

***

 

Встретиться с генералом Органой удалось быстрее, чем предполагала Рей. Видимо, та специально освободила свой график или нынешнее затишье в войне позволяло и ей отдыхать.  
Лея Органа выглядела почти так же, как в их последнюю встречу. Невысокая, но полная невидимой силы, не имеющей никакого отношения к мистике, хотя и этой в ней хватало. После месяцев с учителем Рей научилась видеть чужие способности к магии. И, пусть генерал Органа не использовала свои силы, но они в ней оставались.  
Её седеющие волосы, что тогда, что теперь, были собраны косами в аккуратную прическу; неяркие брюки и жилетка свободного покроя, по которым никогда не догадаешься, что перед тобой та, что редко выходит из штаба и с юности была способна спорить с адмиралами… только кожа стала словно бы бледнее, а вокруг глаз добавилось морщин.  
— Прости, что не смогла освободиться раньше, — сказала Лея. — Пришлось тебе почти весь день провести в компании Дэмерона.  
— Я всё понимаю, — заверила её Рей, — правда. И По мне нравится.  
— Ещё бы, — ответила Лея.  
Она не спросила, как Люк, а Рей не стала говорить. У неё не было братьев или сестёр (по крайней мере, тех, о которых она бы помнила), но интуиции почувствовать, что между этими двумя что-то есть, ей хватило. И это «что-то» давнее и слишком серьёзное, чтобы кто-то посторонний мог его коснуться и не обжечься.  
— Идём, не хочу сидеть в помещении, — сказала Лея, — скоро мы переместимся туда, где уже зима, а тогда погулять не выйдет.  
Рей не стала спорить. Они пересекли лётное поле и вышли к одной из оконечностей летающего острова. За нагромождением из камней начинался обрыв, а если выглянуть, можно было увидеть как внизу клубятся облака.  
Биби впервые за последние пару месяцев не был рядом с Рей. Он сейчас бегал с По, что-то неустанно щебеча. Не то просто радуясь, не то рассказывая всё, что с ним было. Рей понимала общий смысл его слов, но По знал зверя-спутника дольше и сам мог с ним неплохо общаться.  
— О чём ты хотела поговорить? — спросила Лея.  
— О Мире мёртвых, — ответила Рей.  
А потом рассказала, стараясь не слишком перескакивать с одного на другое, о своих снах, о том, что сказал ей Люк, о том, что, может быть, она сможет вытащить душу Финна назад. В мир живых.  
Она наблюдала за тем, как хмурится Лея и думала, что они с братом во многом похожи, в мимике, в том, как прикладывают пальцы к подбородку, когда о чём-то размышляют.  
— Ты хочешь пойти в мир мёртвых, — сказала Лея, — что ж… Мир мёртвых — это не страшное место. Мир живых намного страшнее.  
Рей недоверчиво посмотрела на Лею.  
— Вы там бывали? — спросила она. — После того, как…  
Рей осеклась, неуверенная, стоит ли продолжать, стоит ли спрашивать про Хана Соло. Она была свидетельницей его гибели, видела, как он упал, проткнутый мечом Кайло Рена. Своего собственного сына, как Рей узнала позже от Чубакки.  
В этой семье всё было очень сложно. На многих уровнях и во многих смыслах.  
Лея, несмотря на расстояние, знала об этом. Почувствовала смерть Хана. И дар и проклятье всех, наделённых Силой.  
Но при встрече с Рей она ещё надеялась. Смотрела ей в глаза с немым вопросом, спрашивая, вдруг её подвели собственные чувства, выдав страх за истину. У Рей тогда не было сил ничего сказать, но и без слов всё было понятно по её лицу.  
— Нет, я искала не Хана, — сказала Лея. — Я ходила в мир мёртвых давным-давно. Я… я искала свою мать. Хотела задать ей пару вопросов. Но не отыскала, видимо, она пошла дальше, или я неправильно к этому отнеслась, или была недостаточно уверена.  
Она тряхнула головой.  
— Главное вот что, — продолжила Лея, — помни о своей цели, помни, что всё вокруг нереально, в мире мёртвых только твой дух, а ещё тебе понадобится фонарь и карта.  
Рей моргнула.  
— Фонарь и карта? — переспросила она.  
— Фонарь ты наполнишь Силой и свяжешь с миром живых, — объяснила Лея, — а карта… ну она понадобится до того, чтобы вычислить лучшее место, откуда ты сможешь спуститься в мир мёртвых. Иначе рискуешь оказаться слишком далеко от своей цели… Ещё вопрос: ты ощущаешь Финна?  
Рей задумалась и кивнула. Да, она ощущала его и во снах, и в реальности. Словно голос на краю сознания или что-то тёплое очень близко и одновременно далеко.  
— Хорошо, — Лея кивнула, — у меня должны были сохраниться старые книги. Я отмечала там то, что может пригодиться. И то, что точно необходимо… всё не настолько сложно, но по-своему неприятно.  
— Не сложно? — переспросила Рей.  
— Ну да, — Лея пожала плечами, — пойти в мир мёртвых легко… намного сложнее оттуда вернуться в мир живых.  
И, хотя она сказала это обычным тоном, Рей стало неуютно от смысла её слов.

***

 

Рей зашла к Финну, чтобы сказать о том, что скоро его вытащит. Она понимала, что это бесполезно, что всё равно он её не слышит… но это было для неё в первую очередь, а вовсе не для него.  
Газовые фонари на стенах напоминали ей о том, что она собирается сделать, цокот когтей Биби говорил ей о том же, даже биение собственного сердца — и то подсказывало, что скоро Рей окажется там, где оно не бьётся. Но призрачное, едва ощутимое касание останется, та связь, что она ощущала в своих снах. Как звезда, просвечивающая на небе, всегда в одном и том же месте.  
В лазарете почти все койки пустовали: Первый Орден затаился после поражения, которое ему нанесли, и у всех было время прийти в себя. У койки Финна предсказуемо обнаружился По.  
— Привет, — сказал он, заметив Рей и Биби.  
Рей кивнула. Она могла бы спросить: «Как он?»… но сама знала ответ.  
— Я собираюсь пойти в мир мёртвых, — сказала она вместо этого, — поискать там его душу.  
— А если она не там? — спросил По.  
Он не стал сомневаться в том, что это возможно, не стал спрашивать, а сможет ли она.  
— Он там, — ответила Рей, — он сам сказал мне это…  
— В твоих снах, — закончил за неё По, — ты пришла попрощаться с ним… или со мной?  
Рей пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю, — сказала она, — скорее… попросить отвезти меня в одно место или дать что-то, на чём я могу долететь… я не прошу боевую «птичку», но хоть что-то. Туда слишком долго идти. Я верну.  
По задумался. Рей ещё не очень хорошо понимала выражения его лица, оно не было таким открытым, как у Финна, а человеческие эмоции пока что казались ей сложными. Не то что у других видов, когда всё можно понять по движению хвоста или тому, как морщится лоб.  
— Я отвезу тебя, — произнёс По. — Это… опасно, да?  
— Всё опасно, — ответила Рей, — но тебе ничего грозить не будет.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— Мне казалось, что ты уже достаточно меня узнала, чтобы понять: меня сложно напугать.  
Сказав это По резко стал серьёзным:  
— Ты думаешь, он мёртв? Ты сможешь его вытащить?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответила Рей, — но, если не попытаться, ничего не выйдет. Это магия… не все достаточно верят в Силу…  
— Я — верю, — сказал По.

***

 

Сборы не заняли много времени. Основное Рей уже получила из книг Леи Органы, а из особых вещей ей понадобился только специальный фонарь. К счастью, нашёлся необходимый.  
— Я не буду спрашивать, зачем он тебе, — сказал По, когда Рей забралась в кабину его летального аппарата.  
Биби запрыгнул следом и пристроился на коленях Рей.  
— Я могу ответить, — сказала она, — но есть два варианта, попроще и посложнее.  
— Если попроще?  
— Я наполню его Силой и не потеряюсь в мире мёртвых.  
Сам полёт к месту, указанному Рей на карте, не занял много времени. Они едва успели подняться в воздух по её ощущениям, только успели посмотреть на плывущие мимо облака, как пора было садиться.  
— Сейчас вечереет, — сказала Рей, когда они оказались на земле. — Лучше дождаться утра.  
— Надеюсь, ты умеешь разводить костёр? — спросил По.  
— Ты меня оскорбить пытаешься или как? Постой, не говори, что у тебя где-то в кабине спрятана палатка.  
По хмыкнул и похлопал свой аппарат по чёрному боку.  
— У меня всё есть.  
Он действительно скоро достал свёрнутую палатку и даже поставил её. Но в ту ночь Рей не была уверена, что может уснуть. Её одолевали мысли о Финне, о том, что может ждать её в мире мёртвых… Лея говорила, что там нет ничего по-настоящему плохого… но это только слова. А она та самая Лея Органа, которая может убить хатта голыми руками. Та самая легендарная фигура, о которой Рей слушала сказки, затаив дыхание. Что вообще может напугать Лею Органу?  
Рей не то чтобы слишком боялась того, что её ждёт. Она боялась не справиться.  
— Эй, я могу постоять на страже первым, — сказал По, отвлекая Рей от её мыслей. — Ложись.  
— Я не усну, — ответила она. — Если хочешь — ложись сам.  
— Ну… тогда я составлю тебе компанию, — сказал По и сел около костра вместе с ней и Биби.  
Сначала они молчали, а потом начали говорить. Рей не смогла бы повторить ничего из рассказанного в ту ночь, но она смеялась над историями По и рассказывала свои. Оказалось, что в её жизни было много такого, о чём можно было вспомнить.  
Но, когда солнце начало подниматься над горизонтом, Рей вспомнила о том, зачем они сюда прилетели. Только теперь страха не было.  
— Будь осторожной, — пожелал По. — И возвращайся вместе с Финном.  
— Как можно быть осторожной в мире мёртвых? — спросила Рей. — То, что я туда иду — уже опасно.  
Биби запищал и потёрся о её ногу.  
— Тогда просто возвращайся вместе с Финном, — поправил себя По.  
Рей кивнула, поправила посох за спиной, подняла с земли фонарь и задумалась, перебирая в голове то, о чём надо помнить. Не забывать о цели, не отпускать свет, не верить ничему, что видит...  
— Я готова, — сказала Рей, а потом заметила, как внимательно на неё смотрит По и поинтересовалась: — В чём дело?  
— Подумал, что мог бы пожелать удачи, как принято у пилотов, — ответил тот, — но не хочу напугать.  
Он улыбался, словно его самого смешило предположение, и Рей заметила:  
— Я не боюсь идти в мир мёртвых. Думаешь, что-то из того, что сделаешь ты, может меня напугать?  
— Разумно, — ответил По.  
А потом подался к ней, чуть склонившись, и поцеловал. Неглубоко, только легонько касаясь губами её губ. Но Рей успела ощутить тепло его дыхания и колючую щетину. Когда По отстранился, ей показалось, что на губах остался отпечаток.  
— И всё-таки я тебя напугал, — сказал По.  
— Вовсе нет, — ответила Рей, — кстати, не все пилоты так желают удачи друг другу.  
— Но я — так, — улыбнулся По.  
Рей глубоко вздохнула и махнула свободной рукой.  
— Прости, — сказал По. — Может, так у тебя будет ещё одна причина вернуться. Ради меня.  
— Ради тебя я бы и так вернулась, — ответила Рей.  
Она закрыла глаза и направила Силу в фонарь. Если оттягивать ещё дальше, то она так и не решится, так и не сможет уйти.  
Держать в голове образ Финна оказалось просто, почему-то мысли о По этому не мешали, а только помогали. Скоро пение птиц смолкло, а тёпло Биби у её ног перестало ощущаться, как и пряный запах цветов и травы.  
Вместо этого Рей ощутила гниль и сырость. Она открыла глаза и не увидела ничего, кроме сияния фонаря в руке.  
Её путь по миру мёртвых начался.

***

 

Рей шагала по тропе из того, что казалось камнем. Она возникла из темноты и теперь вела вперёд, в неизвестность.  
На Рей оказалась не та одежда, в которой она была в мире живых. Здесь всё изменилось, превратилось и истончилось. Стало почти тем, что Рей носила, когда жила у аванпоста Ниима.  
Нельзя было сказать наверняка, когда именно тьма вокруг расступилась, позволяя увидеть это. Или когда именно земля по обе стороны от тропы ушла вниз. Или когда в воздухе, кроме гнилостного сладковатого запаха, появилось что-то ещё, неуловимое, пыльное, словно оседающее в горле.  
Рей казалось, что она идёт по этой тропе вечно, но вместе с тем она понимала, что шагнула во тьму совсем недавно, а её фонарь горел ровно и ясно.  
Теперь рассказы о мире мёртвых начинали становиться понятными. Рей держала в голове образ Финна, но то и дело забывала о нём, словно пыталась проснуться, однако сон затягивал её глубже и глубже.  
Она старалась не отвлекаться от своей цели, от тропы под ногами, от сияния фонаря, оттеняющего тревожный свет, заливавший всё вокруг. Рей пару раз поднимала голову в надежде увидеть, что именно даёт его здесь, в мире мёртвых, но это не помогло: сияние терялось в вышине, но её не оставляло ощущение, что где-то там своды пещеры.  
Вокруг Рей происходило многое и не происходило ничего. Она ощущала чужое присутствие, как взгляд из толпы, направленный лишь на неё одну. Но усиленное в тысячи раз, будто на неё смотрел целый мир. Все следили за тем, как она перешагивает трещины и сталкивает с тропы мелкие камни, все наблюдали за покачивающимся в руке фонарём. Без злобы или радости, равнодушно, но пристально. От этого ощущения Рей начинало казаться, что её кожа чешется изнутри.  
Она заглянула в пропасть, когда ей почудилось, что снизу раздаётся булькающий звук, и вздрогнула, почти споткнувшись. До этого ей казалось, что дно пропасти теряется во тьме, как свод пещеры — в свечении, теперь же Рей видела — это не тьма, а чёрная жижа, не то вода, не то грязь, не то нечто иное. Из него поднимались руки: человеческие и не человеческие, всех цветов и оттенков, каких может быть кожа у разумных существ, длинные и короткие, взрослые и детские, волосатые и голые. Какие-то казались совершенно обычными, а с других уже начала слезать плоть, от третьих же остались одни кости, неизвестно как двигающиеся.  
Раньше не было рук, шарящих в воздухе, пытающихся что-то ухватить над поверхностью тёмной жижи. Рей была уверена, что они только появились, но вместе с тем ощущала: они были здесь всегда. Были до ее прихода, пока она шла по тропе, и будут после. Таков мир мёртвых. Иначе и быть не может, просто она сама не видела.  
Фонарь мигнул несколько раз, но вновь разгорелся. А Рей продолжила путь.  
Она старалась не думать о руках, старалась не присматриваться. Ей было нужно найти Финна, а он находился не здесь. Даже, если ей покажется, что перед ней его ладонь — это будет обманом, уловкой мира мёртвых.  
Рей прикрыла глаза, восстанавливая дыхание, и поняла свою ошибку спустя секунду. Чувство, что за ней наблюдают, теперь стало не просто ощущением. Оно превратилось в реальность. Над головой Рей теперь висело множество глаз. Живых, смаргивающих слёзы, щурящихся и распахнутых. Они перемещались отдельно, не прикреплённые ни к чему, с кусками нервов и кровеносных сосудов, болтающихся в воздухе. Ни одних парных, только отдельные глаза. Большие и россыпи маленьких, с радужкой всех расцветок без белка или с одним лишь зрачком. Пещера смотрела на Рей или сам мир мёртвых пытался понять, кто нарушил его границы.  
— Всё хорошо, — сказала Рей вслух, и её голос прозвучал хрипло и глухо, будто она говорила это не в огромной пещере, а в крошечном шкафу, забитом вещами. — Это только глаза и руки, ты видела и похуже. По крайней мере, они не хотят тебе зла, им всё равно. Они тебя не тронут.  
  
Рей действительно не ощущала зла. Миру мёртвых было безразлично. Он следил за ней, не принимал её до конца, но и не пытался уничтожить её. Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, Рей продолжила путь.  
Её фонарь мерцал.  
Рей опять споткнулась, идти стало сложно. Она взглянула себе под ноги, уже ожидая неприятного зрелища, и не ошиблась. Теперь мост над пропастью был не просто камнем, он состоял из языков. Точно таких же живых, как глаза над головой Рей или руки внизу, шарящие во тьме.  
Каждый шаг приходилось делать через силу, повторяя себе, что это только видения, что в мире мёртвых всё условно, что главное держать в памяти образ Финна, и она сможет выбраться.  
Рей ступала по шевелящимся языкам, ощущала, как они извиваются под её ступнями, но старалась не смотреть ни вниз, ни вверх, ни по сторонам. Иначе легко было оступиться и остаться здесь навсегда.  
А она не собиралась просто так сдаваться миру мёртвых. Фонарь мерцал, но Рей откуда-то знала: он будет гореть ещё долго. До тех пор, пока она уверена в том, что выберется отсюда вместе с Финном.

***

 

Здесь всё было не так, как в мире живых. Мост не закончился, Рей не сошла с него, просто в один миг он исчез, и она снова оказалась во тьме, которую рассеивал только свет фонаря.  
Рей споткнулась о камень и, вздохнув, взглянула под ноги. Теперь не было ни языков, ни глаз. Мир мёртвых перестал пытаться напугать её так. Свет фонаря выхватил из тьмы стену пещеры. Рей подняла взгляд, пытаясь найти проход. Присутствие Финна ощущалось сильнее, словно нить, натянутая через Силу, стала более явной.  
Пройдя около стены, Рей заметила выступы, похожие на ступени и начала подниматься по ним. Она не знала, что будет делать, если окажется, что наверху ничего нет… но скоро оказалась на площадке перед тёмным проходом в другую пещеру. Оттуда веяло всё той же гнилью и запахом затхлой воды.  
Рей вздохнула и вошла внутрь, присматриваясь к полу под ногами.  
Но поверхность была почти ровной, только где-то впереди, в пещере, она смогла различить красноватые отсветы. Ощущение натянутой через Силу нити вело её в другую сторону, но Рей стало любопытно, чтобы это могло быть.  
Она пошла в ту сторону, сжимая пальцы на ручке фонаря. Здесь не ощущалось тела как такового, но Рей почувствовала, что её ладонь вспотела. Никакие мысли о том, что это не реально, не могли помочь.  
Рей оказалась у того, что увидела от самого входа, быстрее, чем ожидала. Это нечто увеличилось в размерах, и она замерла, пытаясь осознать, что увидела перед собой. И резко выдохнула, когда картина сложилась перед ней.  
Потому что, растянутый за руки и ноги, висел Финн. Или то, что раньше было Финном. Потому что нельзя остаться в живых, когда руки, ноги и часть груди каким-то чудом держатся вместе без части костей, сплетённые не мышцами и мясом, а одними жилами и кровеносными сосудами.  
  
Внутренности Финна уже не могли удержаться внутри его располосованного тела, они торчали наружу, кишки свисали из того, что было животом, превратившись в месиво, которое почти падало на пол под его ногами… но при этом лицо Финна выглядело умиротворённым.  
«Он хотя бы умер без боли», — подумала Рей… и только после этой мысли осознала: она не в мире живых.  
Поняв это, она увидела то, что не заметила сразу. Сердце под грудной клеткой, под торчащим куском кости, продолжало биться. Месиво внутренностей немного шевелилось, словно Финн покачивался взад и вперёд, а красноватый свет, что заметила Рей, исходил от его кожи. Будь он мёртв — она должна была стать сероватой, а вовсе не такой красно-коричневой, словно светящейся изнутри.  
Когда она взглянула на лицо, то увидела, что оно теперь сведено судорогой.  
«Это не Финн, — сказала Рей самой себе, — это просто не может быть он». Она ощущала зов, ощущала, что ей нужно двигаться дальше, в другом направлении… но не могла оторвать от вида искорёженного пострадавшего тела. Не могла оторваться от бьющегося сердца в открытой груди.  
Рей прижала ладонь ко рту и шагнула вперёд.  
В мире мёртвых всё стремится обмануть, как говорила Лея Органа, но вряд ли она видела собственную мать в таком состоянии, вряд ли она узнала её… или, может быть, поэтому не смогла получить ответов?  
Рей готова была сделать ещё один шаг, но услышала голос или эхо голоса. Собственное имя, произнесённое Финном и что-то ещё. Она прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь.  
«…помнишь, ты подала руку и сказала идти за тобой? Помнишь?».  
Голос раздавался откуда-то из тьмы, тихий настолько, что Рей больше угадывала слова, чем слушала их.  
«Помнишь, я говорил тебе сбежать, а ты отказалась?».  
— Наверное, стоило сбежать, — ответила Рей, убрав ладонь ото рта, но не открывая глаз.  
Финн не ответил, может, не слышал её, вместо этого он спросил другое:  
«Помнишь, как ты встретилась со мной в башне Первого Ордена? Как я пришёл спасать тебя, а ты уже спаслась сама?».  
— Я сбежала, но ещё не выбралась, — ответила Рей.  
Она обернулась на голос и открыла глаза. Перед ней была лишь тьма, а обезображенное тело осталось за спиной.  
Голос Финна повторял эти «помнишь», иногда не о Рей, а о По, но она не была против. Главное — чтобы он не замолкал. Главное отыскать его во тьме. Его настоящего. Рей сделала первый шаг во тьму, потом ещё один и ещё…  
Как и до этого, сложно было сказать, сколько Рей прошла, но в один миг её фонарь выхватил из тьмы сидящего на камне Финна. Он выглядел так же, как Рей помнила. Темные штаны, коричневая лётная куртка По, короткий ёжик чёрных волос, упрямый взгляд направлен в пол.  
— Финн! — позвала Рей.  
Теперь она ощущала всё правильно, Сила вела её именно сюда. Именно к нему.  
Финн поднял голову и взглянул на неё, тёмная кожа в свете фонаря казалась красноватой, но не такой, как у висящего где-то во тьме тела, она выглядела… живой, а не подсвеченной изнутри.  
— Рей? — спросил Финн, поднимаясь. — Это правда ты или обман?  
— А ты поверишь, если я скажу честно?  
Он неуверенно улыбнулся и подошёл к ней.  
— Я звал тебя… я так долго звал тебя или По. Но он не слышал. А ты слышала.  
— Конечно, слышала, — ответила Рей.  
Она обняла его свободной рукой и почувствовала, как его руки сжимаются у неё за спиной.  
— Нужно вернуться назад, в мир живых, — сказала Рей.  
— Но как? — Финн был так близко и казался осязаемым и настоящим, пускай здесь и не было его тела, а только душа.  
— Просто, — ответила Рей, — держись крепче.  
И она, сказав это, уронила фонарь.

***

 

Над головой Рей щебетали птицы. Когда она открыла глаза, то не увидела ничего, кроме яркого света. Страх, что она ослепла, прошёл, стоило мордочке Биби заслонить свет. Хотя его шерсть и казалась Рей слишком яркой, а запахи вокруг слишком сильными, но это, наверняка, и означало: быть живой.  
— Привет, малыш, — сказала Рей, обхватывая Биби руками и прижимая к себе. — Я вернулась!  
— Не получилось? — Рей услышала голос По, а потом заметила его рядом с собой и почувствовала его прикосновение: он поддерживал её под спину, помогая сесть. — Ты только на секунду отключилась, фонарь исчез, напугала нас…  
— Секунду? — переспросила Рей, глядя в его обеспокоенное лицо. — Я там целую вечность ходила.  
По помог ей подняться на ноги, и Рей с удивлением оглянулась вокруг: их стоянка не изменилась. Всё то же кострище, сложенные вещи, палатка…  
— Я не разбираюсь в магии, — сказал По, — но я рад, что ты в порядке.  
— В полном, — заверила его Рей; она покачнулась, но удержалась на ногах. — А ещё я спасла Финна! Я освободила его душу!  
— Серьёзно? — переспросил По.  
— Да!  
Рей хотелось запрыгать, хоть закричать от счастья, но сил у неё не было вовсе, хватало только на то, чтобы стоять, не слишком цепляясь за По. И счастливо улыбаться.  
— Мы должны вернуться, — сказала она. — Посмотреть, получилось ли.  
Биби застрекотал у них под ногами, сообщая, что надеется на лучшее.  
— Да, я тоже надеюсь, — ответил ему По. — Было бы обидно сходить зря. И обидно рисковать зря.  
При этих словах он посмотрел на Рей, а она пожала плечами.  
— Я не надеюсь, я — верю, — сказала Рей. — Даже не так: я уверена, что Финн пришёл в себя.  
— Что ж, мы скоро узнаем, — кивнул По.

***

 

Сообщение пришло, как только они поднялись в воздух. С летающего острова сообщили: Финн очнулся и спрашивает, где Рей. Сообщение передавала Джесс, одна из коллег-пилотов По.  
— А про меня он ничего не спрашивает? — уточнил тот.  
— Может, не всё крутится вокруг тебя? — с весельем в голосе спросила Джесс. — Ты такого не допускаешь?  
— Это просто невозможно, — ответил По.  
Они прилетели на базу Сопротивления очень быстро. Рей не была уверена, что «птичка» По выдержит такое, а Биби пару раз пищал, что надо бы помедленнее.  
Но, стоило им оказаться на твёрдой почве (ну относительно твёрдой, всё же — трудно так говорить про летающий остров), как он в первых рядах помчался в лазарет, едва не сбив с ног пару человек.  
Рей и По старались не отставать от Биби, но в лазарет он всё равно успел первым и, когда они сами вбежали, уже запрыгнул на койку Финна и ластился к нему.  
А сам Финн, вполне живой, целый, разве что немного похудевший, смеялся и гладил его по спине и чесал за ушами.  
Рей замерла, вспоминая видение в мире мёртвых, обман, которому почти поверила… промелькнула мысль: а вдруг и это обман, вдруг она так и не поднялась назад, в мир живых, вдруг это ложь? Но По, который не волновался из-за таких вещей, протиснулся мимо неё и подошёл к койке. Когда он взял Финна за руку, и они улыбнулись друг другу, Рей смогла шагнуть к ним, но поверила окончательно, только коснувшись тёплого плеча Финна.  
У неё получилось.  
У них получилось.  
Она смогла вернуть его в мир живых.


End file.
